


Stargate 2017 Umria Mission part 2:  Change of Plans

by StrykerAFOC



Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrykerAFOC/pseuds/StrykerAFOC
Summary: SG-17 must change their mission plans from recon to survival.





	

**Stargate 2017 part 2**

**Change of Plans**

**Umria System**

          The trip to the Umria system was uneventful, the members of SG-17 busied themselves prepping their equipment and reviewing the known maps of their insertion site.  During off time they mingled with the crew of the Valkyrie, exercising, or watching movies and playing video games in the mess hall.

          Major Hamada watched it all from a distance, mostly going to the workout room, the mess and back to his bunk.  Quietly taking notes of SG-17 and the crew.  It was during his alone time at his bunk that Colonel Holloway approached him.        

          ‘Major,’ he said as he sat down on the bunk across from him, ‘Tell me why did General Dixon send you on this mission?’

          ‘Sir, I’m just to collect intel on the enemy make up…..’

          ‘Don’t give me that bull, Dixon would never just send someone I don’t know unless he was being forced to.’

          ‘Sir, the PDC directed it.’

          ‘Again, with the bull….look, Dixon and go back a long way, he would never back down to a bunch of bureaucratic politicians, so that means someone else is pushing him.’

          ‘What can I say sir,’ Hamada said with his hands at his side, ‘The PDC requires information on the Lucian Alliance and I am to get it anyway I can.’

          Holloway looked at the Major, ‘If you have another motive on this mission, and it jeopardizes the safety of my team, there will be no place in the universe you will be able to run to.’

****

The Valkyrie dropped out of hyperspace three hundred thousand miles outside the system, avoiding detection from the Lucian ships around the planet.

          Initiating the cloak they proceeded to Umria Prime, Coulter checked the flight path Stern plotted.  ‘What do the sensor show on the status of the enemy forces?’

          ‘There is four Ha’Tak ships in orbit around the planet,’ Stern replied, ‘One over each of the major cities, most likely ready to level them.  But they are spread out far enough that we can get park in low orbit to assist Holloway and his team.’

          ‘Are we still to far to get a read on their ground forces?’

          ‘Yes ma’am, we won’t see anything until we’re about several hundred thousand miles out.’

          ‘Slow us down to half sub-light,’ Coulter directed, ‘We’ll give the team some crew rest before they are beamed down.  I’m going to run a scan on those Ha’Taks, see if there are any surprises.’

          Unbuckling, Coulter went to the sensor station and began running scans, Stern finished setting the autopilot to the speed and course to take them to Umria Prime, then jointed Coulter.

          ‘Anything?’ Stern asked.

          ‘Still too far out to get details, but that one over the capital has a different configuration, I’m going to run a tight beam scan on it.  This will take a while.’

          ‘What does the sensors show?’

          Coulter tapped a few buttons and threw the scan up on the monitor.  The Ha’Tak had the basic shape of one, but there were a few odd structures built on the outer hull.  It was these add-ons that interested her. 

          The next few hours they ran scan after scan, as they got closer the more detail they could discern, but not what they were for.  ‘Still nothing,’ Coulter commented, ‘Jake, slow to half as we near that gas giant.’

          ‘Got it,’ Stern replied.

          ‘Colonel Holloway,’ Coulter said into the public address, ‘Please report to the bridge.’

          A few minutes later Holloway walked in, ‘Colonel, what’s up?’

          ‘We’ve been running some scans on the Ha’Taks that are surrounding the planet, one of them has additional devices on its superstructure,’ Coulter reported.  ‘I’ve ordered our speed slowed to conduct some additional scans and to see how you want to proceed.’

          ‘Alright I’ll assemble my team in the mess hall if you want to bring the scan data so we can all go over them.’

          ‘I’ll meet you down there in thirty minutes,’ Coulter said, ‘And can you send me Major Hamada, his insight might prove useful.’

          ‘Holloway to seventeen members,’ he said into his comm., ‘Roundtable in the mess hall in thirty.’  Holloway turned and looked back at Coulter, ‘Just keep doing what you’re doing.’

         

          SG-17 huddled up in the mess hall, the coffee pots in the corner working overtime, that was thanks to Rice, who after long hours standing watch as a security specialist always had to have a hot steaming mug.  He even carried a small burner and a kit to make it in the field.

          Holloway and Coulter walked in with Hamada close behind carrying a small case.  The talking died off as the briefing started immediately.

          ‘Ladies and gentlemen and I use those terms very loosely,’ Holloway said as he took a seat, ‘There are some motherships hanging around the planet, they might be some problems, Colonel Coulter, Major Hamada if you please.’

          Coulter stepped into the center of the mess hall as Hamada busied himself setting up a wall monitor, ‘Thank you sir,’ she started, ‘As a precaution I conducted detailed sensor sweeps on the forces surrounding Umria Prime.’ 

          The wall monitor switched on to show pic-captures of the Ha’Taks, ‘Of most interest is the one that is over the capital city,’ Coulter continued, ‘It has additional structures built on the outer hull…Major if you please.’

          Hamada bowed slightly indicating he had the brief, ‘Thank you, now if you look here these are sensors, from what we have learned from our contacts in the Lucian Alliance, is that they have been experimenting with sensors that can see through cloaks.’

          That brought out murmuring throughout the team, Harper stood up and hushed everyone around him, ‘If they can see us why are they not moving to engage?’

          ‘Intelligence believe that they are only effective up to a thousand miles,’ Hamada answered. 

          ‘What does that mean about our insertion?’ Holloway followed up.

          ‘We will have to enter the atmosphere on the opposite side of the planet and make our way there,’ Coulter said as an answer, ‘We’ll have to find somewhere to land and power down.’

          ‘So much for air support,’ Gibbons responded, ‘But at least we have a rally point now.’

          ‘Yeah but if they can see us in orbit, can’t they see us on the ground?’ Harper asked.

          ‘If we power down and put up some camouflage we should be good,’ Coulter answered.

          Holloway looked at Coulter, ‘This is your ship Heather, the choice is yours if we abort.’

          Coulter looked around, her mind racing over the possibilities, the cloaking ability of the Valkyrie is what made it a viable scout, if they got into a major fight they didn’t have the firepower to take on that many motherships.  But the factor that mattered the most was that innocent people were being hurt.  ‘We go in, once we are thirty minutes from reentry I want your team suited up, we will find a spot close enough to the city.’

          With their mind made up SG-17 went to prepare their gear.

          Holloway hurried out into the corridor, ‘Major a moment if you please,’ he said catching up to Hamada.  ‘Is this what all the secrecy is about?’

          Hamada looked at the Team Leader, ‘Yes and no,’ General O’Neill doesn’t like surprises, and because I’m the one that reported this to him, I can now confirm it.’

          ‘But why the secrecy?’

          ‘Think of it,’ Hamada said in a hushed voice, ‘How many battles was won because of a cloaked ship, ours or theirs? If we lost that edge I rather find out now on a mission like this than during a full scale fleet action.’

          Holloway began to pace back and forth, ‘General O’Neill sent you huh, at least now I know who was able to push Dixon.  If he is worried then I guess we better get you the evidence you need.  Is there anything else you are holding back?’

          ‘Nothing you need to know right now, but please believe me when I say you can trust me.’

****

          The Valkyrie approached Umria with caution, watching the Ha’Tak they codenamed “Spike” for any movement.  ‘So far so good,’ Stern said as he made for the planet.

          ‘Yep, doesn’t look like they detect us,’ Captain Myers said from the sensor council, he was the second pilot of Valkyrie and normally worked the night shift, but today they had all crew members on extra duty.  ‘Or they’re just waiting for us to make a mistake.’

          ‘Thanks Don, just what I needed to think about,’ Stern replied, ‘Colonel, I don’t think they see us.’

          ‘Good, Take us in,’ said Coulter then activated the public address, ‘Everyone standby we are inbound.’

          The cloaked ship powered towards the planet, Myers watching the sensors intently.  They got about eight hundred miles from the atmosphere when it happened.

          The proximity alarm blared, Coulter reached over and silenced it, ahead, behind, and above, three Ha’Tak jump in from hyperspace.  Almost immediately they started firing at them.

          ‘Evasive,’ Coulter yelled out, ‘Drop the cloak, full power to the shields.’

          ‘Shields at maximum,’ Myers reported, as they took a hit on the top, the shield shimmering.

          Stern threw the Valkyrie into a barrel roll, dodging shots.  ‘Didn’t think this tug could do that,’ Myers called out.

          Three more shots slammed into the shields, Stern powered up to full and maneuvered the ship through the firestorm.  ‘Damn, aft shields isn’t going to hold.’

          Porter’s voice was booming over the link to the bridge, ‘Colonel, we can’t keep taking hits like that.’

          ‘Tell me something I don’t know Josh,’ Coulter replied through clenched teeth.  Another shot hit, the shield absorbing it, ‘Damn, we’re blocked in.’

          ‘I’m trying to find a way out of this,’ Stern yelled out.

          With an explosion of fire and sparks the sensor station trough Meyers’ head back, if he was not strapped in he would have gone flying across the bridge.  Instead he slumped in his chair, both arms dangling on the side.

          ‘Don! Don speak to me!’ Stern yelled at his friend.

          Coulter glanced back, she had a better angle and could see the metal shard embedded in Meyers forehead.  ‘He’s gone.’

          Another hit broke through the shield, slamming into the right engine, the Valkyrie began trailing smoke, ‘Hyperdrive is offline,’ Porter’s voice said from the comm link.

Coulter pulled the sensor readouts to her station, ‘We’re in range for emergency transport, I’m checking for a good position near where we had planned on.’

          ‘You do that, I’ll keep trying to avoid incoming fire,’ Stern said as another shot hit. 

          ‘All hands standby for emergency transport,’ Coulter announced as she entered the pin.  Another hit crashed through the shield and hit the armor above the mess hall, forcing many of the items crashing to the deck.  ‘I’m keeping only a few onboard in case we can salvage this tug.’  

          Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing and stood still, SG-17 members grabbed their gear and waited, in a flash of light they were all beamed down to the planet.

          The Valkyrie continued to dodge incoming fire, Coulter, Stern, Porter and Hayes were the only remaining crewmen onboard.  ‘Crews gone,’ Coulter said, ‘Only key personnel remain.’

          ‘I’ve got a plan!’ Stern yelled out.

          ‘What is it?’ Coulter asked.

          ‘Trust me….’

          Another shot hit, throwing the Valkyrie into a spin as she entered the atmosphere.  Leaving a trail of fire that could be seen from miles around the Valkyrie burned its way across the sky.  The Lucian ships halted their pursuit and watched their prey destroy itself.

         

          From the tree line Holloway watched as the distant fireball streaked across the sky, ending in a bright flash on the horizon.  Saying a little prayer to that ship and the crew onboard, he turned around to face those who beamed down with him.  There were the two members of SG-17, and four from the crew.  The rest of his team and other crew was scattered around the area. 

          ‘Alright, we have to collect the survivors,’ Holloway said to his group, ‘You ,’ he indicated to the two airman tending to the wounded on the ground.

          ‘I’m Steven Mordan sir, ship medic,’ the one with the medical kit said, ‘This is Levy Alberts,’ he indicated to the man he was treating for shrapnel.  ‘These two are Marisa Sidell and Frank Lau.’

          ‘Alright, I want you two,’ Holloway indicated to Sidell and Lau, ‘to take the rifles and go out about fifty yards in opposite directions and keep watch.’  The two airmen opened up the olive green survival crate and took the weapons inside.  They headed to their assigned positions.

          ‘Leung,’ Holloway said turning to his communications specialist, ‘Can we get a subspace signal out?’

          ‘I’m checking the equipment now,’ Leung replied as she opened the survival crates that ended up with them.

          Holloway looked at the other team member, ‘Rice find a lookout position and keep watch with those two.’

          ‘Yes sir,’ Rice said as he dropped his rucksack and headed off.

          Holloway knelt down next to Mordan, watching him work, ‘How is he?’

          Pulling a small piece of metal from Alberts left arm, ‘He was sheltered from the conduit blast in the cargo bay, nothing lethal.’

          ‘Good to hear,’ Holloway said as he patted Alberts on the shoulder, ‘Let’s get ready to move, we have to find the other survivors.’

          There was a crack of a branch being stepped on, Holloway pulled his P-90 up covering the direction it came from, the four Valkyrie crewmen froze where they were. 

          ‘Colonel, is that you?’ a female voice whispered out.

          ‘Jessie,’ Holloway said lowering his weapon, ‘You made it.’

          ‘Yes sir, ran into Rice over the way,’ Charlemagne said walking up unbuckling her rucksack.  ‘I’ve got Gibbons with me and five of the ship’s crew.’

          Behind her four of the crewmen were lugging in the two crates that transported with them.

          ‘Open them up and go over what we have so far,’ Holloway directed at the crewmen.  ‘Sergeant Mordon, how many crew was on board the Valkyrie?’

          Mordon nodded to Alberts who got up and went over to assist in the inventory, ‘Twenty six, we were six short for this flight.’

          ‘Alright, as we find other survivors I want you to keep track.’

          ‘Yes sir.’

          Holloway walked over to Leung, ‘What’ve we got?’

          Leung looked up from the radio equipment, ‘My long range radio is still functioning, but we’re missing the subspace transmitter, it must be in another crate.’

          ‘That means Stargate Command will not know of our situation until we miss the next check in time,’ Holloway commented, ‘That’s for not another thirty hours or so.’  Weapons fire started to echo off to his right, the crack of multiple staff weapon discharge was prominent, sound of gunfire returning was unmistakable.  ‘

          ‘Break out the remaining rifles,’ Holloway ordered, ‘Jessie, move everyone up to the ridge and dig in….Rice your with Charlemagne, organize a defense.’

          ‘Yes sir,’ Rice said over the comm link. 

          ‘Gibbons, with me, sounds like someone is in trouble.’

          ‘Right behind you sir,’ Gibbons responded dropping his heavy pack and checking his G-36, before running off behind Holloway.

****

          A Lucian patrol came across the seven members of the Valkyrie as they were tending to their wounded.  Sergeant Daniels and Lieford had the two rifles from the survival crates, flanking the patrol they attempted to draw them away from the rest of the group.

          As Lieford darted from one tree to another he was hit in the right shoulder by a staff blast, knocking him back and leaving writhing in pain. 

          ‘Troy!’ Daniels yelled out, letting loose with a burst that took two Lucians down.

          ‘Give up and you’ll live!’ a voice rang out from the darkness. 

          ‘Come and get me!’ Daniels replied as he made his way over to Lieford, ‘No lying down on the job,’ he said as he helped the wounded man up and handing him his weapon back.  ‘Fallback to the rest.’

          Both men made their way back to the survivors, each member had their side arms out waiting for the patrol to follow the two retreating sergeants.

          Three rifle shots rang out from their left, three Lucians tumbled down onto the ground, they were attempting to circle around to catch the crew in a cross fire.  The remainder five men stopped in their tracks trying to figure out where shots came from.

          A barrage of fire hit them where they stood, dropping them instantly.  ‘Clear on my end,’ a new voice said over the link.

          ‘Clear on mine,’ another said.

          ‘Who’s out there?’ Daniels asked.

          ‘Don’t shoot, friendly coming out,’ Harper said as he and his group revealed themselves on the left.

          ‘Who’s on the right?’ Daniels asked

          Out of the darkness Major Hamada walked out, in his right hand he had a short sword, in his left he had a pistol with a silencer.  Behind him was Airman Dobber, helping a wounded Sergeant Woodman.

          Two more shots rang out, forcing everyone to hit the ground seeking cover.

          The Lucian patrol leader tumbled to the ground, he was taking aim at Hamada. 

          Holloway lowered his rifle and smiled, Gibbons ran forward to the wounded Woodman.

          ‘Good to see you all,’ Holloway said looking around at the groups, ‘We have a defensible position up on the ridge, gather your people and equipment and let’s head that way.  Harper take a couple people and strip the Lucians.’

          Harper turned around and pointed out two of his group to follow him.

          Daniels stood up and dusted himself off, ‘Colonel you made it.’

          ‘I’ve got a bunch of your people up there, have you seen Coulter or any of the command team?’

          ‘No sir, I think they stayed onboard.’

          ‘Okay, well let’s get your people moving.’

****

          The survivors gathered on the ridge, it was covered with trees and boulders, giving them perfect cover and firing positions overlooking the immediate area.  Harper singled out those of Valkyrie crew that had combat experience and set them up as pickets and look outs.  Mordan and Gibbons tended to the wounded, Woodman was the worst off, he was thrown across the upper deck when the Valkyrie took its first couple hits. 

          Charlemagne and Daniels went over the supplies from the emergency crates, they had handed out all the rifles and ammunition that came with them.  The weapons they took from the Lucian patrol was put into reserve as most of it was Goa’uld technology. 

The medical supplies were given to the medics, and rations were enough to last them the next month or so.

‘We can’t stay here,’ Holloway said to the members that made up the combined command team.  Senior Master Sergeant Daniels and Staff Sergeant Mordan were the senior members of the Valkyrie crew, from SG-17 he had Charlemagne and Harper, and included Major Hamada.  Once they realize that patrol isn’t checking in they’ll be swarming the area.’

‘Agree, which way are we going to go?’ Daniels asked, he had stripped his weapon down and was running a cloth over the components.

‘We’ll have to make for Pratias, if anything we can steal a ship and get off world,’ said Holloway, ‘Just getting there will be difficult, we are just over thirty miles away in a straight line.’

‘Right,’ Charlemagne said, pulling out the map, ‘But if we are to avoid the patrols we’ll have to go to east, there are a few open areas but we’ll at least avoid the river.’

‘We’ll take our time,’ said Holloway, ‘No recklessness.’

‘We’ll have to be careful,’ said Mordan, the wounded will have to move slower, and Woodman shouldn’t be moved at all.’

‘How bad?’ asked Holloway.

‘Internal bleeding, he took a bad hit, I don’t think he is going to make it through the morning.’

‘Damn, and the others?’

‘Superficial, Alberts is the worse off, one of the shrapnel I pulled out nearly cut the artery in his neck.’

‘Alright we stay here as long as we can, you do what you can to make Woodman comfortable.  Harper, you and Rice have perimeter, if we get any patrols venturing too close I want complete silence if you have to take them out.’

‘I can help with that,’ Hamada said. 

‘Yes that’ll be fine,’ Holloway replied, ‘By the way that was some stealthy skills you have there.’

‘Thank you sir, my government has been stressing combat deployment for our forces assigned to the SGC, with the emphasis of stealth for all intelligence personnel.’

‘Combat deployments?’ Harper asked, ‘The only personnel your government has allowed into the program is intel and security.’

‘Yes, we have been training special units for deployment by rings or beam transports,’ Hamada went on.

‘How are they doing that without revealing the technology?’ Daniels followed up.

Hamada drew a circle on the ground and a couple of X’s in the center, ‘We surround a team with a curtain, than drop it to reveal the forces they have to contend with.  Increasing the teams reaction time to unforeseen adversaries.’

‘We can discuss tactics once we are off world,’ Holloway said breaking the conversation, ‘For now conduct your sweeps, and everyone get some rest, we will move when we can.’  Standing up he made his way over to his communications specialist.

Leung checked the communication equipment again, trying to get a signal, but to no avail.  ‘What’s the situation with the subspace?’ Holloway asked walking up with a cup of coffee Rice gave him before heading off to check on the perimeter.

Leung looked up from the radio, she had let her hair down in an attempt to relax while she worked, ‘Everything is working fine, only problem is I think we are on the wrong side of the sun to get a direct signal to the Alpha Site.’

‘Which means we are out of luck for the next few months.’

‘Afraid so sir,’ Leung replied.

‘How about the Hammond?’

‘Well it should be reachable from this triangulation,’ Leung said, then got into a triad of technical mumbo jumbo, ‘But if the nebula they are supposed to be investigating is as dense as they say it is, they will not receive any signal until they come out of it.’

‘So we are still stuck then.’

‘Afraid so sir.’

‘Alright do what you can, but for heaven’s sake get some rest.’

****

          At 0400 Harper alerted Holloway to an approaching Lucian patrol.  ‘There over by that outcrop of boulders about two miles out,’ he said handing over his scope as Holloway joined him at his look out position.

          Taking the sniper scope, Holloway fixed on the boulders Harper indicted.  He could make out the beams of light from their illuminators.  They were either very confident or stupid to be giving their position away like that.

          ‘I don’t think they know we are here,’ Harper said reading Holloway’s mind, ‘I think they are expecting to find someone else.’

          ‘Militia,’ Holloway replied, ‘If there are some friendlies out here I want to find them, they might be helpful.  Keep an eye on the patrol, if they head this way let me know right away.’

          Mordan approached Holloway as he left Harper to monitor the Lucians, ‘Sir,’ he said holding his hand out.  Dangling from his fist was a dog tag attached to a chain, ‘Sergeant Woodman passed a few minutes ago.’

          Taking the dog tag Holloway looked at the distraught medic, ‘You did all you could with what we have, I’m sorry.’

          ‘Thank you sir, but I should have been able to do better…if we had the medical bay on the Valkyrie…’

          ‘Don’t do that to yourself, these things happen, and Woodman will not be the last.  Now have a couple people bury him in a sleeping bag, if we ever get out of here we can recover his body later.’

          ‘Yes sir.’

          ‘Make the rest of the wounded ready to move in two hours.’

          Mordan turned and headed to where the rest of the wounded were clustered.

          Holloway loosened his gear and sat down with his back against a boulder, exhaustion took him almost immediately.  He woke with a start, kicking out slightly, the actions of the last twenty-four hours rushing back. 

          ‘Here, you’ll need this,’ Rice said handing over an aluminum coffee cup with steam coming out of the top. 

          Holloway took a sip, ‘Thank you…what’s the situation?’

          ‘Harper said that patrol moved off and we are clear to get moving whenever you’re ready.’

          ‘Okay, get the key personnel here in ten.’

          Rice took off to fetch people for the colonel, Major Hamada walked over and crouched down next to Holloway, ‘Colonel, I know we have to change our mission plans, but I need to try to find out what they have that could see through the cloak.

          Holloway stretched his arms and legs then got up, ‘I understand Major, but without our ride out of here how are we going to get that message out?’

          Hamada looked over to where Leung and two others were preparing the radio equipment for travel, ‘Sooner or later we’ll be back in subspace communications,’ he said.

          ‘What do you have in mind?’

          ‘If we follow the mission plan we go to Pratias and get all the information we can.  Then if luck is with us we steal that ship you want.’

          ‘Sounds like a plan,’ Holloway said as he checked over his P90, ‘I just planned on getting revenge for the Valkyrie on the way out.’


End file.
